Silent Love (Noire)
by AnthemHero
Summary: It's a special day for Levity Aurum, and his girlfriend Noire wants to celebrate it with him and her friends.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic except for my OCs that appear or otherwise. Hyperdimension Neptunia and all related characters are copyright Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**_

 _ **Also, fair warning. This fic is rated M for a reason. So for those of you who are underaged (Less than seventeen), turn back now. And to their parents, if they don't want to, make them.**_

 _ **Another fair warning, this fanfic is part of one of my own AUs where the Neptunia cast are (Mostly) High School Students without godlike powers. You have been warned... twice.**_

* * *

I let out my typical silent yawn as I got out of bed. It seemed to be quite the hot morning judging from how I managed to stick onto my bed despite being in my favorite blue flannel pajamas. I simply stretched for a bit before deciding it was way too hot to stand still. I really need to find a cooler for the apartment. These fans just aren't cutting it for me.

Getting a change of clothing, I headed straight for my bathroom to take a shower, being sure to undress myself. Turning it on, I let the shower water hit my bare skin, it's coolness being incredible. As I continue to wash and cool off my body, I go on to think about my first and probably only girlfriend: Noire.

I still couldn't believe that a couple months ago, she asked me to be her boyfriend. She was just... a goddess given human form. In my honest opinion as well as most of the other student's opinions, as she was my school's idol. Her beautiful raven hair often done into a pair of twin tails with beautiful blue ribbons, her bangs combed perfectly so that anyone could see her enchanting red eyes. Her beautiful fair skin was amazing enough as it was. But the school uniform she wore always accentuated her beauty. From the black blazer she wore over the school's usual girl uniform shirt, to the girl uniform's skirt, which she wore with long black stockings that covered her legs alongside her dress shoes. And her voice, it was one of authority. One that demanded respect, but at the same time sounded like an angel's. She was so amazing... so beautiful... so... wonderful.

Now compare the beauty that is Noire to me, a boy that has absolutely no social skills, often had his shaggy brown hair a complete mess, and had rather dull golden eyes. The male uniform that I wore usually was even more of a mess, with a white t-shirt instead of the uniform's white dress shirt, the gray blazer I had to wear that I usually didn't bother with, and a pair of black slacks being the only thing actually decent about the uniform, being held up with a belt as well. My skin was rather pale, at least until I was spending time with Noire where it gained a healthier skin tone. All in all, I looked like a mess. And to compound on that, I'm a mute. No voice coming from me. Overall, I shouldn't have been so lucky to have a girlfriend like Noire.

And yet I did. Rumors flying in and out of the mess that was the foreign exchange student was dating the school's idol threatened to bring down Noire's reputation. And yet... despite all that, it never went down. If anything, Noire looked even better by comparison. They all assume that all Noire would do is fix my act. Granted the only thing in my act to fix would be my state of dress and my horrid Japanese grades. But Noire assured me time and time again that that wasn't the case.

One thing that I didn't like though was the constant teasing brought upon Noire's friends.

Granted in the case of Blanc it was very rare. I could have sworn that she was a mute just like me, if it weren't for certain moments when she would speak to me and Noire, it was usually normal. But when she did tease, it was somewhat normal. As normal as she could be at least. More often it was just constant mentions of me being a loner, even though that was entirely false, and how mine and Noire's relationship would be a great inspiration for something she had be writing.

Vert was probably the most raunchy with her teasing, constantly asking me and Noire if we've had slept with one another. It was extremely embarrassing for both of us, especially when she went into detail about what a man and a woman do to one another to engage in those kinds of activities after class. Noire didn't speak to her for a week after that. And as for me... well, lets just say I had seen a side of Vert I never want to see again and my outlook on her has changed drastically.

But even then, Neptune's constant teasing of us was probably the worst out of it all. Every chance she got she made comments about how cute me and Noire are as a couple and how I was the only one to capture the heart of the unapproachable princess of the school, when in reality it was Noire who approached me. Then she kept talking to us about how we should kiss and make out in front of the whole damn school, which usually equated to me being chased by the entire male half of the student body. Seriously, there are so many girls in the school and yet they all gun for Noire. What the hell? But probably the most embarrassing moment was when she wore a t-shirt in Gym class that said 'Levity x Noire Forever'. She got into trouble for that, yes. But she thought it was worth it.

Still... that wasn't to say that I didn't have thoughts about Noire that way. In fact, I had several thoughts about Noire in that way. From kissing to more... intimate stuff. In fact, I could even imagine embracing her right now. Her soft body touching my own. Our lips connecting to one another as I felt the touch of her...

Oh man this is just too embarrassing for me. I know it might just be natural as a boy, but the fact that I think about her in that way. She would really hate me if she ever found out and break up with me... and then I really would be alone. Again...

I let out another silent sigh as I got out of the shower and dried off, making sure to brush my teeth as well as brushing my hair to make it at least more presentable. Afterwards I went and got the clothing I was going to wear today. It was just something simple, consisting of a pair of black jean shorts and a blue t-shirt, along with a pair of sandals, which I found to be incredibly comfortable. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. Turns out that I got a text from Noire.

'Meet me and the others at the shopping district's food court.'

Huh... I wonder what this is about?

* * *

The shopping district was, as usual, bustling with people who were... well, shopping. Looking around, I just couldn't help but let out another silent sigh. To think I'd been spending my day in a place like this of all places. Not that I mind too much, considering I'll be able to spend time with Noire, but on the other hand, I also have to spend time with her friends too.

Lets see... she told me to meet up with her and her friends in the food court. It makes me wonder what exactly she wants to meet me for. It's not like anything about this day is too special... I think. Thankfully, the food court is around the center of the district so it's not too hard to find. Taking a look around, I finally locate the quartet of girls, each of them waiting for me, with a cake for some reason.

Neptune, like she usually did when she was out, wore her favorite black hoodie... dress... parka thing with a pair of her favorite black sneakers and a pair of white D-pad hair clips in her long lavender hair. As usual, she had her trademark smile with her shining purple eyes.

Blanc seemed rather disinterested in looking at us, judging from how she was gazing at the pages of her book with her blue eyes. At least she dressed smartly, wearing a white sundress with white dress shoes. No hat this time covering her chestnut hair.

Vert, just like Blanc, dressed for the weather just as well. She ditched her usual green dress in favor of a simple green button up blouse and a long white skirt. Granted the shirt didn't fit her much, seeing as it showed enough of her inhumanly large chest. She moved a bit of her blonde hair out of the way to look at me with her... rather sad blue eyes.

Noire, as expected, stole most of my attention. Granted, what she wore was not the thing that caught my attention, though I do admit, she looked amazing in that black dress with a black bolero jacket and black dress shoes. No, what caught me off guard was the beautiful smile she had on her face. It was incredibly rare to see Noire smile like she was right now, but when I did... it was breathtaking. If I could speak, I would probably be speechless. Though I still was wondering about the cake they had on the table... until they all made a declaration together.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVITY!" They all said with varying levels of joy and bliss at the same time. Wait... today's my birthday? I took out my phone and looked at the calendar app on it... and it actually was! Holy crap. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. I'm honestly glad that these four actually remembered it for me.

It didn't help me though when Neptune grabbed my arm and dragged us towards the restaurant stands. The smile on her face was typical for her. "Hey, Levi." She said. "Go on and pick something from any of the stands. Our treat!" Well that's nice of her. Or all four of them, at least.

We eventually decided on something simple. Just some pizza for each of us and a desert, Neptune getting pudding (As she usually would), Noire getting a strawberry parfait with granola , Blanc getting a chocolate milkshake, Vert with a blueberry parfait with whipped cream and myself going with some vanilla ice cream and cookie crumbles. I couldn't help but smile at the deliciousness of the food. I also found myself kind of worried at the fact that I was the only guy among four girls that were very attractive. I just looked at Noire with the look of concern, prompting her to blush.

"H-hey. Stop looking at me like that. It's really embarrassing." She said as she turned away from me, most likely from the embarrassment. I could understand in all honesty. I just let out another silent sigh as I continued eating my own food... until Noire said "Y-you know. I baked the cake myself." She then began to slice the cake so that she could serve me a piece. I, of course, began eating the cake as well, with Neptune stuffing her face with the cake, and the rest of us actually eating it normally. Just like anything Noire would make for us, it was incredibly delicious. Even better than anything else we ordered.

"Say. I've got an idea!" Neptune broke out, her face still stuffed with some of Noire's cake before she swallowed. "How about we all give Levi his gifts!" She then held out what appeared to be a video game case. "This here's from me and Blanny! For you, my good old mute pal!" I took the case from her and looked at it. Huh. I remember this. It's that collection of games that came out a few weeks ago that I played when I was young. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Neptune. How did she know I loved these games?

As swift as I thought that, Blanc gave me an answer. "I remember Arthur mentioning to us that you liked that series of games in particular. Especially when you were younger." She continued speaking, even though she was reading her book more. "I knew someone who happened to sell those games and Neptune convinced me to go half-and-half. I wanted to buy you a book, but whatever..."

"Yeah I know." Neptune replied childishly. "But come on. The fourth game is gold with it's Voice Acting! 'What am I fighting for!?'" I let out a silent giggle at that, while Vert giggled normally and Noire rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget about that scene?" Vert chimed in. "It would have been so tragic had it not been delivered so horribly. I'm grateful the gameplay made up for it."

"Yeah... the story is rough around the edges. Not as bad as the Voice Acting." Neptune added.

"Can we stop talking about this please?" Noire groaned. "There's still some gifts that need to be handed out. Like Vert's."

"Oh no, not me." The aforementioned woman waved her hand. "I want to save my gift for last. How about you give him that card, Noire?"

That card? What card? I could only look at Noire in curiosity, wondering what Thunder Tits was even talking about.

"Vert. I wanted to save it for last. Please just give him your gift." Noire looked at Vert with an annoyed expression. Vert, for all it was worth simply gazed at her with an unmoving expression. Seemed like she wouldn't budge on this. Both girls glared at one another with an intense gaze, until eventually, Noire gave up. "Fine. I'll give him the card." Vert gave the raven-haired girl a smile as Noire pulled out an envelope. "Levity... I... This is something you need to see. It's... something important."

Tilting my head, I take the envelope from her and opened it. In the envelop was a card. It read 'To my dear son. Happy Birthday.' My eyes went incredibly wide. Was this from... my parents? I opened the card. Something fell out of it and there was writing. Writing in my father's handwriting.

'Our Dearest son, Levity.

I know it may be hard for you to read a letter from your parents. But we miss you dearly, our son. I also know it is tough to cope with her death. But isolating yourself from everyone won't help you either. Fortunately, I've heard you have surrounded yourself with a few people from the school you are currently attending. For that I am grateful to those people as well as congratulate you for making friends. Also remember, that even though she isn't among us, she will live forever in our hearts and our memories. What's more, if you need us, we'll always be there for you.

Your Father and Mother

Michael Aurum and Elisabeth Aurum.'

I was simply in awe. I couldn't believe that of all the people who remembered my birthday, I was the only one who forgot. It was simply maddening how something like that could even happen. I feel like such a fool.

"Aww... that's so cute." Neptune cooed.

"It looks like an old family photograph." Blanc noted.

"My, your parents are quite the lovely couple, Levity." Vert added.

Uh... what were they talking about? What photograph? Wait... was that what fell out of the card? Taking a look at the three girls, I noticed that, yes, Neptune was the one holding a photo. I quickly snatched it from her, prompting her to yell "Hey!". But I needed to look at the photo.

… Dear gods. I know this photo.

There was a mature looking man, standing happily with his brown hair and eyes, next to what appeared to be his wife, a blonde with golden eyes. To the side of them was a teenager in his late teens, with a wide smile with his brown hair and blue eyes. Then I looked underneath them... and tried to hold back the tears.

Standing in front of the teen and parents were a pair of siblings. To the left was a girl who wore her hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, dressed in an adorable pink and white dress with pink sneakers. To the right was a boy who had messy hair and wore a white button-up with a pair of blue suspenders, who was smiling happily at the camera. Their hair was as brown as the man's, while their eyes shone a beautiful golden like their mother.

I knew exactly who these people were. The man was my father... his wife my mother... the teenager on the side Arthur... and the boy and the girl...

… They were me and my sister.

Tears flowed from my eyes. It was a memory of when we went to a pizzeria to celebrate mine and her seventh birthday, suggested to us by Arthur, who was mine and my sister's babysitter at the time. We all enjoyed our time there, enjoying the rather well built robots, my favorite being the bear and hers being the bird. It was the happiest day in my life. I couldn't help but remember...

She was gone. My twin sister was gone and there was nothing I could do about it... Just thinking about it to this day hurts my heart. I just... I just loved her so much...

I continued to cry my eyes out, with Noire even holding me. Trying to comfort me. It pretty much did... though I still felt really depressed.

Neptune and Vert, for all it was worth, could only look at me with sadness. They didn't know obviously. As for Blanc... she tried to show compassion, but I know it was pretty hard for her. And I was fine with that.

And Noire... she looked at me with even more sadness than Neptune and Vert did. Unlike the others... she actually knew about my sister's passing... down to the cause of death. She knew how it impacted my parents... how it impacted Arthur... and most of all, how it impacted me. The look she was giving me was one wishing that she could do something... anything to turn back the clock and make it so that it never happened.

The sad atmosphere started to die out quickly when Neptune spoke again. "Noire... you should kiss him and make him feel better. Or maybe have an impromptu make-out session!"

Noire just glared daggers at Neptune. "This is NOT the time for jokes, you idiot!"

"What? I'm being serious here. He looks like he needs it." The lilac-haired girl raised her hands in defense. It almost looked like Noire wanted to throttle her. Thankfully, the tension in the air was cleared thanks to Vert.

"If I could..." She began. "I'd like to present my own birthday gift to Levi now. And trust me... you'll love it." She, expectedly, pulled out what seemed like to be two tickets from her cleavage. "Ta-da! Two tickets for the local inn and hot springs!" She then handed one to me.

"Wow really! You got tickets to there?" Neptune looked astonished. "How did you do that? And why did you get two?"

Vert laughed slightly. "Is it not obvious? There are two tickets because they're for two people. One each. One for Levity..." She then turned her gaze. "And one for Noire."

Both mine and Noire's eyes widened. And Noire said the exact thing that was on my mind. "M-me... and Levi? But..."

"Again. It's obvious." Vert interrupted her. "It's because you two are an item. And what better way to release your urges than your own private hot spring?"

Both mine and Noire's cheeks flushed red. "Oh gods. I was not expecting this!" She said. "I'd need to go home and get a swimsuit and..."

Once again, Vert interrupted. "Noire! You simply cannot do that! Don't you know that you cannot wear anything aside from a towel in these springs!?"

… What?

"That's right." Blanc chimed in. "From what I heard, everyone who enters there must first remove everything on their person before they even put on the robes." She then shook her head. "A bunch of perverts they are."

"No kidding!?" Noire's face just got redder and redder. "W-why do I have to go? Can't Levi invite Arthur?"

Vert smirked. "Arthur's out of town, Noire. Away on business, remember? Besides, it has to be you. I already wrote your names there and everything." She then leaned closer. "You can't weasel your way out of it, Noire. You and Levity are going together. Tonight."

… This just went from 0 to 100 in a heartbeat. Man, I can see Noire just sweating buckets and getting redder and redder.

I suppose I should be thankful to Vert, I guess?

* * *

Okay. I am thankful to Vert.

This Spring is incredible! So warm... So relaxing... it's just amazing.

It still kind of feels uncomfortable that Noire is sharing this with me... or supposed to. Granted, I'm much more used to the idea than she is... though I think for me it's because of how I thought of her in my more... private situations. Just the thought of her embrace made my skin crawl. Made me feel the usual emotions a boy my age would feel about a woman... desire... attraction... bliss...

… and love...

I just... felt so alone when my sister died... Even when Arthur was around with me, it just felt... like nothing mattered. I isolated myself from everything... and everyone... not bothering to interact with anyone... I felt like the wound left from losing my twin would never heal. At least... not until I met Noire. Not until Noire wanted me to be her boyfriend. Just thinking about her made my heart beat faster. Just holding her, be it hand-holding or hugging her made me blush. Just being around her... I didn't feel as alone as I did.

I'm genuinely glad that it was Noire who gave me the card from my parents. Even though I was full of sadness by looking at times long gone, I was also glad I could make new memories. And I could make them with not just Noire and Arthur, but all of the friends I had made during my stay here. And even my parents.

There were so many things I was happy about now.

… But on the other hand... there was one problem with my thoughts about Noire. And that problem was between my knees. And right now, it was at full mast. Boy I am so glad that not only Noire isn't here right now, but this bath is capable of hiding as far as my lower body.

… Why do I have the feeling I just jinxed myself?

"S-sorry to keep you waiting, Levi." I heard Noire's voice, as well as the opening of the door... I really wish I didn't.

Standing by the door, her cheeks as red as mine, was Noire. In nothing but a towel. She didn't even have the ribbons entwined in her lustrous raven locks, showing how it reached to her thin waist. Her skin shined so beautifully, from her blushing face to her beautiful legs. The towel hung tightly to her body, which showed off the cleavage of her modest breasts, her thin waist and her modest hips. Her legs were so long and beautiful and reached up to her...

NO! Bad lower head! Stop thinking that way!

For all that it was worth, Noire just blushed even more. "S-stop looking at me like that. It's embarrassing!" Yes it is, Noire. For the both of us, even. Hell I needed to cover my erection by crossing my legs. I looked away from her and kept my face away from looking at her as much as possible. It did help that she eventually walked behind me... though what didn't help was when I felt a washcloth being rubbed on my back. It hit me...

Noire was washing my back. Oh god, her hands are so close to touching my bare back. Dear gods it's so embarrassing. I'm just glad she isn't getting in the bath otherwise it would be even more embarrassing.

No wait. It got worse. She just pressed her chest on my back. Oh gods. The softness of it all. The sheer feeling of her wonderful breasts pressing against me has got me flustered so much. I think I can feel her nipples through the towel, touching my back. Now my face was incredibly red and my lower head was feeling harder than before, if such a thing is possible. It was poking my thighs too much... so I couldn't help but give it some breathing room.

Big mistake. Noire just so happened to look at what was wrong... only to see six inches that normally wouldn't be seen. And if her scream was of any indication, she was as shocked as I was embarrassed.

"W-w-what the hell!? Why is it standing up like that!?" She asked/demanded, standing up with her face as red as mine was. She clearly wasn't expecting me to be like this. I could only look at her in a mix of shame and embarrassment, until I pointed at her. "W-wha…? Why are you pointing at me like that? Are you saying it's my fault?"

I let out another silent sigh as I got out of the bath. I looked deep into her beautiful red eyes, as I slowly cupped her cheek. It was all on impulse, really. My lips slowly captured her own as I engaged her in a kiss that I tried to make meaningful. I couldn't help but tear up as I felt the amazing feeling of her lips... and then I soon felt her tongue wrap around my own. The feeling was amazing, and judging by how I heard the moans from Noire, she was enjoying it as much as I was. I wrapped my arms around her body as I gently caressed her rear through her towel. Eventually, our impromptu make out session ended as we needed to catch out breath. I couldn't help but give her a warm smile.

"L-Levity..." Noire seemed like she was both confused and surprised. However she seemed to realize something. Then her cheeks went even redder. "That kiss... I didn't know you were so good." She then looked at the tears in my eyes. "But... why are you crying? Is it because of your sister?" I just shook my head as I pointed to my eye, then made a heart with my fingers and finally pointed at her. "You love me? I know that but... wait... a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" I blushed and slowly nodded, embarrassment arising due to my extended member. I was really hoping that she had figured it out right now...

"W-wait..." She said. "Let me get into the bath, first." She blushed as she headed to towards the spring, her towel dropping off, letting me see the curve of her beautiful rear. I simply followed her in and sat right next to her in the spring, as we continued to kiss one another, our tongues resuming their dance with one another. Starting to feel a bit bold, I slowly began to caress the soft mound of her breast, eliciting another moan from her. I couldn't believe it. To think that I would be making out and groping such a beautiful woman, much less one that's my girlfriend. Her breast felt so soft and yet, as I touched her nipple, had a bit of hardness. Her lips were so warm and I could taste strawberry from her parfait. Then as we got closer to one another, I could feel the heat of her womanhood touching my length.

I stopped kissing her and looked at her with a smile on my face. Her face was extremely flushed and she was slowly panting. Now she wasn't just the girl I loved... she was the girl I desired. She blushed and buried her head into my chest.

"Jeez. You don't even give me a chance to relax." Noire said as I met her red eyes with my gold ones. She looked at me and smiled. "But... I'm glad we met. I'm glad we're a couple... and I'm glad I could help you."

I could only tilt my head as she continued. "You see. When I first saw you when you transferred to our school, I didn't think anything of you. Just some foreign exchange student that just wanted to look at every other girl at school. At least until I saw how you acted. Whenever anyone came by, you just put your head down. When the other boys invited you to do perverse things with them, you just ignored them. When the other girls fawned over you, you shut out their attempts to confess to you..." Noire's smile fell into a sad look. "Then, you started being bullied by about half of the student body. They called you names, stole your lunch and lunch money. Hell, I think some of them tried to hit you. In fact there was one name that stuck out to me the most... Levity, the Mute Cowardly Loner." I winced at hearing that. God their nicknames for me were terrible. "It got me so deep. Hell... I remember when I was in middle school and all the girls at the school called me 'friendless'. Even Neptune got in on it, claiming herself to be 'The perfect friend for a loner like you'. It's so frustrating! So... just seeing you like that. I really needed to do something about it." She slowly nuzzled herself into my chest some more. "It's why I told you to be my boyfriend. Why I started to hang around you and got you to hang around my friends. Even Arthur encouraged me to do it. And you know what?" I then felt her kiss me, this time on the cheek. "I'm glad I did." I couldn't help but smile back at her and give her a soft kiss on her cheek as well. Her cheek was just as soft as her lips. And I couldn't be happier about it. I couldn't be happier about loving her.

Though I came a bit confused as I saw her flushed face. There was a look in her eyes that I wasn't really expecting... a look of lust, one that was aimed directly at me... and one that made my own cheeks go red.

"Y-you know... I still haven't given you my birthday gift to you yet..." She said as she wrapped herself around me. "And I suppose now would be the best time to do so."

I felt her lips capture my own again, our tongues resuming their dance together. But this time she was much more passionate. Her lips were far more lustful in their attack. Her tongue constantly invaded my mouth and I couldn't help but surrender to the power... not that I didn't have my own ways of fighting back. And while my mouth surrendered to the feelings of her tongue, my hands were a different story.

My hands slowly caressed as much of her body it could. From her beautiful raven locks, to the small of her back, to her soft backside. I could hear her practically moan in my mouth as she enjoyed my touch. Of course, her back wasn't the only place I touched. I also felt the softness of her breasts and the hardness of her nipple, her beautiful waist and her slender legs. I really wanted to make sure I touched every place I could before I reached for the key point in my touching: Her vagina... or is it her vulva? I'm not sure.

What I could tell was Noire really enjoyed the touch, judging from how our make out session stopped as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. As for how it felt, it was just... so warm. As well as wet from the spring itself. I just wanted to continue touching it and make her feel so good, making me feel happier and happier with each time I touched her. As I continued caressing her most personal space, I could feel something above it that was getting hard too. Curious, I gently moved my hand up to touch it, with Noire letting out even more moans as she held on to me.

"Levi~! Please keep touching there~!" I heard her plead while she moaned. Being the obedient boyfriend I was, I nodded as I resumed feeling the strange nub with one hand and feeling her precious spot with my other. Though it did get rather tiring after a short while, so I slowly stopped. Noire was about to complain, but that was until I decided to dive one of my fingers into her, prompting her to moan again. I've got to admit, I honestly liked the feeling of my finger being deep inside her and judging from her panting, she enjoyed it as much as I did. So then I put in a second finger, hoping that it would pleasure her more. It really didn't, but she was still moaning like crazy. As I continued touching her inner folds, I got curious again... I wondered how it'd taste?

Really wanting to know, I slowly pulled Noire out of the water until I could see her vulva... huh. So that's what it looks like. Kind of reminds me of a flower that's almost budding. It didn't take me too long to move my tongue over the surface, prompting more moans from her. The taste was... odd to say the least. A bit slimy, but very wet thanks to the water from the spring. I... kind of liked it. So, I started to move my tongue deeper into her, making her moan even more. The sliminess of her insides tasted so incredible. It's like I was kissing her all over again, but without much resistance... aside from the movements of her hips that is. But honestly, it was fine by me. I was just enjoying the feeling of the sliminess on my tongue.

As I kept on, I licked on one spot in particular and felt her spasm. Confused and curious, I decided to keep licking that particular spot of hers as I felt her spasm more and more. I don't know why, but I felt so happy that she kept this up. So much that I eventually started to gently feel the nub above me. It got to the point where she started moaning my name repeatedly. Eventually it reached a point where she stopped spasming and then I felt even more of the slimy juices flow into my mouth... where it reached a point that I had to pull out my tongue and gasp for air.

I looked at Noire, who was panting incredibly hard, her body sweating, coating her entire body. Looking at her womanhood, it was also covered with the same slimy juices that flowed into my mouth. It was really arousing seeing her like that. Though what happened next was something I really wasn't expecting.

Noire had grabbed me, planting me on the floor. I could see that her face was incredibly red as well as her chest moving up and down and herself panting. A look of lust was painted straight across her face. "Did you enjoy yourself, Mister Aurum?" She asked me as she sat atop me. I could feel her slowly touching my erect member with her own genitalia. "I sure hope you did, you little perv. Because now it's time for the main course." Now my own cheeks went red. I knew exactly what she was talking about... and I was hoping we'd both be ready for it.

Then I felt it. Slowly, Noire was trying to connect the both of us together, and it felt nice to feel her envelop me like this. It didn't take much longer for her to completely sheathe herself and me and...

Holy crap! Too tight! Too tight!

I didn't really think that the first main part of having sex would hurt a guy! From what I heard it's mostly the girl who feels the most pain at losing their virginity! Granted, it did feel somewhat good, and Noire was in pain too, probably more than I was. I couldn't let her feel that I hurt her, so I held her tight to me, embracing her with a kiss. I could see the look in her eyes. I was right, it did hurt more for her, but at the same time it felt... pleasurable.

Noire gazed back into my eyes with a warm smile on her face. "Levi... you can start moving now~."

I gave her a smile back and slowly started to move myself into her. I was still scared of hurting her, so I went as slow as I could possibly could. But even then, Noire seemed to be feeling pain still, though there still seemed to be a bit of pleasure on her face, so I started making out with her again. I could feel her moving with me, her hips matching my own movements. Slowly I could see that she was slowly feeling less pain and was increasing her speed which was getting me out of sync with her. I couldn't just have that, so I did my best to follow her pace by speeding up myself.

I could easily see her getting into pain again. I needed to think of something and fast. I slowly went back to a bit slower pace and tried to keep her at the same pace as I was so that I really wouldn't hurt her. When our movements started to match again, I could feel the pleasure as could she, our paces finally being equal, and our kissing being just as equal. Soon our tongues began moving into one another's mouths as we held one another. The feeling of our bodies moving in such a rhythm was amazing for both of us... however, I could feel our end slowly taking us, judging from the moans Noire was letting out and from the weird feeling I felt in my crotch...

Then I felt it. Myself pouring into Noire and her inner channel swallowing the load I released. We both stopped kissing as Noire let out a more powerful moan and I winced at the feeling. I couldn't help but let out a silent sigh in relief... I just let myself go inside her...

… Oh god! I let myself go inside her! Oh no, no, no! What if she gets pregnant!? I don't think either of us are ready yet to take care of a newborn, even with the others' help! What if the baby is born with a birth defect! I wouldn't be able to stand it if it was that! Or worse... a miscarriage! What do I...

My worries slowly stopped as I felt Noire's lips encapsulate mine as she slowly pulled me out of her. Granted, they were still there, just not as much anymore. When she stopped kissing, she gave me a loving smile.

"Levi, there's no need to be scared. I... thought ahead." Her cheeks turned rosy red. "Right now, I'm on birth control, so there's honestly not much to worry about for that. Not only that... I'm glad my first was you." She said as she held onto me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Happy Birthday, Levity. I love you."

That was the last thing said before we started kissing again. And in all honesty... I wish this feeling of love could last forever.

* * *

 ** _Ending Note: So as you can see, this is yet another lemon fanfic where Noire takes the spotlight with an Original Male Character. Yeah... I'm gonna be honest here. I think I'm horrible at writing lemon fanfic. But in all honesty I still wanted to try this as it was something that festered inside me for a long while. In addition, this is, more than anything, a way of celebrating my own birthday as well as asking for opinions from people. For those that didn't like it... I'm sorry. For those that did, thank you. Either way, I would appreciate it if you'd comment on this. I do want to improve. I do want to learn. And I do want to keep making fanfiction. Maybe not things with lemons in it, but fanfiction nonetheless._**


End file.
